You'll stay in my heart
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Para la humanidad, la Tercera Guerra Mundial estalló cuando Rusia atacó Inglaterra, pero para las naciones, fue cuando Alfred perdió a su esposo e hija. USUK MPREG
1. Mi amada familia y mi no tan amada

****Advertencia!:** **USUK, MPREG; a partir del segundo cap encontrarán: gore, angst, muerte, contenido muy crudo, guerra, Alfred sumido en una tristeza inmensa... más aclaraciones al final de la introducción

**You'll stay in my heart**

**Cap.1 **_(introducción):_ Mi amada familia y mi no tan amada familia

Era un día normal de trabajo para todos, en especial para Inglaterra, que si bien no estaba como siempre, aun atendía sus labores normales en su oficina londinense.

-Pero que molestia tener que buscar archivos tan antiguos- Decía el inglés un poco cansado de su trabajo, pero no era para menos, ya que no se terminaba de acostumbrar a su estado actual, y es que ya tenía un vientre bastante abultado que limitaba sus movimientos-ah~ desearía encontrar pronto esas carpetas…

Arthur ya había buscado en todos los lugares a su alcance, básicamente toda la estantería, bueno, le faltaba un lugar, y ese era el cajón más bajo de un archivero. El inglés suspiró resignado, se llevó una mano al vientre y sosteniéndose de una silla se agachó hasta poder abrir el archivero, claro que no contó con que no sería tan fácil buscar ahí dentro por unos minutos. Al final terminó sentado en el suelo sin muchas posibilidades de levantarse por su cuenta.

-¡Al fin! Esto es lo que buscaba-dijo contento al haber descubierto una caja justo a un costado del archivero. Bien, se concentró, respiró profundo y ya en posición se dispuso a levantarse, cosa que era más complicado con su bebe dentro y con la caja.

Se encontraba en plena batalla para ponerse de pie cuando unas fuertes manos le ayudaron, dejándolo firmemente parado- sabes bien que no debes levantar nada pesado

-Alfred… esto no está pesado…pero ¿qué haces aquí?- hasta donde Inglaterra sabía el americano estaría ocupado todo el resto del mes

-Pues me tomé unos días para venir a cuidar de mi esposo, que sé, es un terco de primera y poco le iba a importar llevar a mi bebe dentro y se pondría a trabajar- contestó Estados Unidos mientras le miraba acusador

-No estoy trabajando… es sólo que Richard no encontraba unos documentos y tuve que venir- Arthur trataba de no ser descubierto, que en realidad había estado yendo a la oficina todos los días

-Gales… no puedo creer que dejé que tus hermanos te ayudaran, lo podría hacer yo mismo-decía molesto el de ojos azules al recordar como los Kirkland se tomaron la noticia de que iban a ser tíos muy pronto, y que por lo mismo uno de ellos tendría que reemplazar momentáneamente al menor de los hermanos, pero no, a pesar de haber resuelto sus problemas de familia y llevarse mucho mejor, aun así ninguno quería hacerse cargo, Escocia se había negado rotundamente y Gales fue el único que pareció querer ayudar a Arthur durante su embarazo.

-Por favor, con los problemas que tienes con Rusia apenas y puedes con tu trabajo- Arthur ya había dejado la caja sobre el escritorio y había tomado asiento en un cómodo sofá junto a su esposo, mismo con que se casara apenas un par de años atrás y del mismo que ahora esperaba un bebe.

-De ese tipo no me hables que estamos a un paso de la guerra… mejor dime como estas hoy

-Bien, tu pequeño no me ha dejado en paz, al parecer su pasatiempo favorito es patearme- Arthur ya tenía cinco meses de embarazo, los médicos aun no podían decirle el sexo del bebe pero si sabían que todo iba bien.

-¡Será un niño!-soltó Alfred en ese momento para luego reír al sentir, con la palma de su mano, dichas pataditas del bebe en camino

-Yo quisiera que fuera una niña, sería lindo tener una pequeña damita- en la imaginación de Inglaterra aparecía una pequeña con un hermoso vestido jugando a servir el té

-De una vez te advierto que si es niña, tendrás que embarazarte de nuevo para darme un niño- Alfred fingía estar serio aun cuando su sonrisa le traicionaba

-¿Qué? Vete al diablo… tú no estuviste vomitando tres meses, que sabes bien no me arrepiento, pero si puedo evitar pasar por eso de nuevo…- los ojos verdes trataban de evitar el contacto directo con los azules, porque si veía la mirada suplicante que estaba seguro el otro tenía, perdería y terminaría accediendo a su ridícula petición

-Por favor…

-Ya deja en paz a mi hermano- en ese momento Richard entró, traía más papeles entre las manos y miraba molesto a Alfred. Gales era el más parecido a Arthur de sus hermanos, con la diferencia de ser más alto y tener unos ojos azul claro mucho más fríos que los de cualquier Kirkland.

-Aquí el que debería dejarlo tranquilo eres tú, se supone que estas aquí para ayudarlo y lo encuentro levantando una caja pesada- no hacía falta decir que Alfred no se llevaba bien con ninguno de los hermanos; Escocia lo odiaba casi a muerte, los irlandeses preferían no dirigirle la palabra, Gales siempre tenía algo que reclamarle, y hasta Sealand se había terminado poniendo en su contra, el ahora adolecente se había en contentado con Arthur hace poco y acusaba a Alfred de alejarlo de su familia.

-Para empezar no estaría pasando por tantas incomodidades si tú no lo hubieras embarazado

-¡Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos!-Arthur había tenido que pararse para frenar todo aquello-me van a terminar dando un dolor de cabeza

-Está bien, ya no le diré nada al cerebro de hamburguesa que tienes por esposo

-También prometo no discutir con el desalmado de tu hermano

* * *

><p>-¡Rusia-chan!- llegaba corriendo la mayor de sus hermanas- me preocupas, Rusia-chan… no deberías de molestar tanto a Estados Unidos<p>

-Pero hermana… él empezó, hace mucho tiempo ya, pero el comenzó da-Iván se encontraba revisando unos mapas en un salón de su casa

-Si hermano mayor quiere vengarse yo le ayudaré-decía Natalia que se encontraba asistiendo a su amado hermano-¿qué planeas, hermano?

-Bueno… creo que lo más adecuado sería…-como un simple niño inocente se puso a pensar bien que deseaba- …sería una guerra, sí, sería fantástico ahora que Inglaterra está vulnerable

-¿Pero Rusia-chan… qué te ha hecho Arthur?- cuestionó la ucraniana sin entender por qué su hermanito hablaba de él

-No es que él me haya hecho algo… es más porque hace feliz a Alfred, así que… es mi deber arrebatarle la felicidad tal y como él hizo conmigo.

Luego de decir eso, Iván caminó hasta la ventana más próxima, parecía mirar la nieve caer fuera de su casa- quiero ver la cara de Alfred cuando pierda a Arthur y al hijo que espera- y la cruel sonrisa no se hizo esperar

* * *

><p>-¿qué sucede?-contestó fastidiado su celular<p>

-_Mr. Jones, hemos recibido otra advertencia más de parte de Rusia, insiste en que realizará un ataque inminente si no se cumplen sus peticiones_- era uno de sus jefes quien le llamaba

-ahora no puedo atender las idioteces de ese tipo, desde luego que me niego, que haga lo que quiera, si ataca primero le declarare la guerra y le pateare el trasero, pero ahora no quiero más interrupciones- dicho eso colgó para luego mirar a su Arthur dormir tranquilamente a su lado-… ahora lo único que realmente me importa eres tú- el amor con que miraba a su esposo era inmenso, que el mundo se cayera en pedazos pero ahora sabía que Inglaterra lo necesitaba a su lado

* * *

><p>-¿Estás seguro que no necesitas regresar a América?- Arthur tenía arqueada una ceja mientras preguntaba aquello. Alfred ya tenía ahí tres días, y sabía que aún había problemas con el ruso que no parecían tener solución<p>

-¿No quieres que este contigo?- dijo dolido el de gafas al tomar algo de café

-Claro que quiero… pero somos naciones, y entiendo que tengas que irte-al instante los ojos verdes se cristalizaron amenazando con derramar lágrimas, era cuestión de las hormonas, porque Arthur no era del tipo que llora por todo

-Ahora no te preocupes, me iré mañana para solucionar todo y prometo volver en cuanto pueda-pero las palabras de Estados Unidos no habían alejado la tristeza del otro-en todo caso te prometo que estaré para cuando nazca- concluyó estirando una de sus manos para tocar el vientre de Arthur

-¿Seguro?- Inglaterra vio en los ojos azules que hablaba en serio- recuerda que sólo faltan cuatro meses

-No te preocupes, regresaré en dos meses y ya no me despegaré de ustedes. El nacimiento de nuestro hijo es algo que no me perdería por nada del mundo

-Te amo- Arthur dejó de lado la fruta picada que comía y besó a su esposo

-También te amo- ahora Alfred alejó su taza de café para continuar besando a su pareja

A la mañana siguiente, fue hora de despedirse, Alfred había insistido en irse solo al aeropuerto, para que Arthur se quedara en casa a descansar; pero la realidad era que Estados Unidos tenía otro lugar en Londres que visitar.

-Muy buenos días tenga, su majestad-Alfred saludaba cortésmente como pocas veces lo hacía

-Alfred, querido… tú y yo sabemos que te cuesta mucho sonar formal, sólo dime hola y tutéame antes de que mande llamar a un guardia para que te de una tunda

-No podría, Reina Isabel, usted es como una suegra para mí- el americano tomó asiento a la pequeña pero elegante mesa en el jardín, ahí donde la mujer estaba tomando el almuerzo con una taza de té

-Entonces respeta mis deseos-la dama le dio un sorbo discreto al té que bebía-¿viniste a ver a mi querido Arthur?

-Así es, lo he tenido muy abandonado por mis asuntos con Rusia-El de gafas odiaba decir ese nombre

-Te ha extrañado mucho, no deja de hablar de ti, además… cada que va al médico regresa directo al palacio a decirme cuanto le hubiera gustado que presenciaras el ultrasonido del bebé-La reina tenía una manera de decir las cosas que sonaba calmada como una amorosa madre, pero con ese toque que te hace sentir culpable cuando haces algo malo

El americano inclinó la cabeza y sonrió arrepentido-No es que me lo perdiera a propósito, pero definitivamente escogí un momento terrible para romper toda relación cordial con ese tipo

-Y no te lo estoy reprochando, pero una cosa si te advierto, le romperás el corazón si no estás cuando nazca el bebé-la mujer le miraba tranquila como ella era

-Le prometí venir para entonces, y juro que lo haré-revisó su reloj de pulso-bueno, me temo que debo retirarme, espero me siga haciendo el gran favor de llamarme para decirme cómo está mi Arthur-Alfred tomó delicadamente la mano de la reina para besarle respetuosamente

-Claro, Alfred, cuenta con eso-la mujer sonrió

-¿Qué haces aquí, yankee de mierda?-genial, en buen momento se vino a encontrar a Ian Kirkland

Estaba por contestar a su nivel, pero Isabel se adelantó-¡Ian! Cuida tu lengua, sabes que no me gustan tus desplantes, y menos con mis invitados

Escocia chaqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada. No podía ponerse a discutir con su reina-anda, vete antes de que me arrepienta y decida que sí quiero darte una paliza

-También me dio gusto verte, Escocia-Alfred pasó de largo sin prestarle más atención. Dios, como odiaba a esa gente, pero tenía que soportar a los Kirkland por ser familia de su esposo

* * *

><p>Estados Unidos ya se encontraba en un avión privado rumbo a su país, y lo único que tenía en mente era a su Iggy, y lo hermoso que le parecía con su vientre crecido. Aún recuerda vívidamente cuando Arthur llegó una tarde diciéndole que se sentara y escuchara atentamente, sólo para luego decirle que creía estar esperando un bebé. Alfred había saltado como loco por toda la casa, para culminar saliendo a las calles de Londres gritando que iba a ser papá.<p>

Con todo eso en mente sonrió casi de forma inconsciente. Nada le quitaría la felicidad que Inglaterra le había regalado desde que aceptara salir con él, luego formalizar y por último casarse, para que la cereza en el pastel fuera tener un hijo.

* * *

><p>En medio de una cruel nevada, una serie de camiones circulaban por las congeladas carreteras, justo a una base militar. Rusia se paseaba ahí afuera, dejando que la nieve le cubriera la cabeza y empapara su grueso abrigo.<p>

En una de esas caminatas sin aparente sentido, se aproximó al guardia de la entrada-¿llegaron todos los camiones?

-¡Sí, señor! Se procederá al armado de los misiles cuanto antes-el soldado le saludó como era debido y prosiguió llenando documentos de entrada de dichos transportes

-Esto es perfecto-se decía Iván, cubriendo un poco más su rostro con la bufanda que tanto atesoraba-pronto voy a tener mi venganza perfecta…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! Tengo sueño… pero no es para tanto, son más mis ganas de publicar algo nuevo. Esta historia tomará el lugar de "The Last Week" puesto que ya está por terminar.

Les explico un poco: este capítulo es una introducción, por eso es pequeño, pero los siguientes ya tendrán buen tamaño, lo prometo. Ahora, la pregunta principal es "¿Arthur morirá?", pues no les diré mucho, pero eso sí, les pido lean el fic hasta el final, porque es un final inesperado que les gustará sin importar todo el desastre que yo arme, ya verán.

Pienso que será de unos diez capítulos, como casi todos los largos que he estado haciendo (que realmente no son tan largos).

Seré cruel… y mucho, pero vale la pena.

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Ataque a traición_

Ian decide ayudar a su querido hermano Inglaterra y a Gales, después de todo se preocupa más de lo que aparenta. Casi al mismo tiempo, Alfred continúa sus disputas con Iván, hasta que el ruso asegura que atacará si esta vez se niega a darle el control del mundo.

-Adelante, ataca… lo que sea que hagas podré soportarlo y te juro que te venceré

-Ya veremos que te parecen estos misiles donde más te dolerá

Dejen reviews por fa! :D


	2. Ataque a traición

**Advertencia!: **USUK, MPREG, algo de gore, angst, contenido muy crudo, algo de EscociaxInglaterra no correspondido

**You'll stay in my heart**

**Cap.2**: Ataque a traición

La mañana en Londres era esplendida, soleada como pocas. Y él estaba aun arriba del auto. Así es, Ian tenía ya media hora ahí, estacionado frente a la casa de Arthur, tratando de convencerse de que sólo había ido para ver cómo estaban las cosas del Reino Unido e irse, sólo eso. Mierda, claro que no era así, él quería ver a Arthur, saber que estaba bien, y quizá entonces poder regresar a Escocia sin más cargas en su conciencia.

El escoses seguía debatiéndose entre bajar del auto o simplemente arrancar y fingir que nunca había estado ahí. Mas en ese momento le sobresaltó que alguien tocara en el vidrio de la portezuela, y ese era Richard.

-Deja de hacerte el tonto y entra a saludar a Arthur-dijo sin más el Kirkland de ojos azules. Se veía que ya estaba por salir a la oficina

-Maldición…-Ian bajó de mala gana diciendo insultos en voz baja

-Procura no pelear con él y apaga el cigarrillo-dijo Richard al tiempo que subía a su auto y se marchaba

Escocía vio partir a su hermano. Quién se creía Gales para darle ordenes, él era el mayor, y era la cabeza de la familia, aun si Inglaterra parecía querer opacarle ese gusto al hacerse cargo de todo, pero que más daba, si tenía esa obligación es porque él lo permitía.

Con su habitual cara de disgusto se deshizo del cigarro que fumaba y se aproximó a la puerta, dando tres toques desganados en ésta.

-¿Richard?-escuchó que Arthur preguntara lejanamente

-¡Soy Ian!-gritó para continuar maldiciendo para sí

Pasaron unos minutos que a Escocia se le antojaban eternos, es decir, ¿Cuánto se podía tardar en abrir la jodida puerta?, luego de que se molestaba en visitarle. Y estaba pensando que todo aquello no era más que una tontería cuando al fin la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su hermano menor al otro lado del umbral. El pelirrojo se había petrificado ahí mismo, de seguro hasta con la boca abierta. No veía a Inglaterra desde hace meses, cuando junto con el yankee le dijeran que estaba esperando un bebé, y ahora lo tenía enfrente, con un gran vientre.

-Perdona la tardanza, no soy muy rápido ahora-se disculpó Inglaterra al tiempo que sobaba ligeramente su vientre con la mano izquierda-pasa, te serviré un poco de té ¿o prefieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?

El pelirrojo continuaba estático en la puerta-yo… té, el té está bien-se despabiló, tenía que asimilar la imagen de su hermanito embarazado

Arthur le guió hasta el jardín en la parte trasera de la casa, donde se veía que había tomado el desayuno y ahora bebía un poco de té junto a las hadas. Ambas naciones se sentaron mientras el rubio seguía hablando de lo inesperada que era la visita del mayor, y del gusto que le daba verlo.

-¿Me oyes, Ian?-Arthur no quería enfadarse, pero parecía que su hermano se estuviera burlando de él al no prestarle atención

-Sí, claro… ¿Cuántos meses dices que tienes?-Ian estaba en todo menos en la plática de Arthur, pero éste ya no se molestó, ahora entendía que el pelirrojo sólo estaba distraído y posiblemente sorprendido

-Casi ocho meses, me falta una semana-Escocia miraba embelesado el vientre de su hermano, intentaba que la idea encajara en su mente-¿quieres sentir al bebé?

-¿Yo?-Ian sabía lo estúpido que había sonado, pero aquello le causaba algo de conflicto interno-… no importa-dijo restándole importancia al tiempo que se levantaba para acercarse, terminando agachado junto al asiento del otro británico

-Espera…-pidió Arthur cerrando los ojos, luego tomó la mano de su hermano y la apoyó en el costado izquierdo de su vientre

Jamás en toda su larga vida Ian se había sentido así, aquello había llegado a lo más profundo de su corazón, ese que tanto se había esmerado en congelar para que no le molestara. El percibir los movimientos del bebé de Arthur fue algo que le llenó de una ternura inexplicable. Con ciertas dudas, posó su otra mano sobre la redonda pancita.

-¡Sentí una patada!-al diablo las malditas apariencias, Ian sonreía bobamente como un niño inocente

Arthur estaba feliz, pocas veces era capaz de causarle alguna alegría a su hermano mayor, y le daba también gusto que él quisiera al bebé que crecía en su interior. Pero pronto el sorprendido fue Arthur, porque Escocia ahora tenía la cabeza recargada en su vientre, intentando escuchar dentro de éste.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Ian Kirkland sobre tener hijos, él habría soltado una risotada para luego decir que esas cosas no habían sido hechas para él. Sin embargo, ahí, escuchando y percibiendo esa vida creciendo en el interior de Arthur, sólo pudo pensar en ese escenario fantástico donde él fuera capaz de engendrar algo tan maravilloso. Por otra parte, también venía el deseo secreto de ser el padre del bebé que ahora le pateaba ligeramente la mano.

El pelirrojo se levantó con una media sonrisa extraña, y Arthur supo que no era buen momento para hacer ninguna clase de comentario sobre lo que acababa de presenciar. Sin duda eran familia, porque sólo a esos dos se les ocurría sentarse a beber el té como si nada ocurriera, y claro, sin cruzar palabra alguna por un largo rato.

-Y… -el mayor se distraía jugueteando con la pequeña cuchara para la azúcar-¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, no he tenido mayores complicaciones-la expresión de Ian había cambiado, era casi imperceptible, pero había pasado de la indiferencia a la genuina preocupación-no ha sido nada, tuve que estar en cama unos días por tener la presión alta

-Ya veo-dijo recobrando su postura desinteresada-me sorprende no ver aquí al yankee de mierda-era usual en Ian referirse a Alfred de esa manera, era tan común que Arthur había tenido que aceptarlo

-Él casi no ha estado aquí-Inglaterra clavó la mirada en su taza de té, procurando no pensar realmente en ello, rodeando al bebé que esperaba con sus brazos-apenas ha venido dos veces… hace meses

Ahora sí. Ian podía pasar por alto muchas cosas, fingir que algunas otras no le molestaban, pero eso había terminado con la poca tolerancia que tenía para el americano-¿Estás diciendo que el muy desgraciado te ha dejado así… y ha tenido la poca hombría de abandonarte?... maldito, habría que ver la clase de cobarde bastardo que es-era la voz tenebrosa del británico mayor, esa que es profunda y a un volumen medio que te helaba la sangre

-no es como si él quisiera dejarme-Arthur había pensado en ello varias veces, pero cuando la idea de quedarse solo para criar a su bebé estaba nítida en su mente, recibía algún mensaje estúpido de Alfred, donde le decía que lo amaba, y entonces entendía que el otro rubio moría de ganas por estar con él.

-Pues con alguien así a tu lado, mejor solo… que para eso tienes familia que te apoya-cuando Arthur levantó la mirada se encontró con Ian cruzado de brazos y mirándole duramente con esos ojos verdes como los propios del inglés.

Inglaterra rió ligeramente, divertido por las palabras de su hermano-claro, lo olvidaba, tú podrías ser su padre

En un acopio de fuerzas, Ian logró conservar su expresión intacta, pero por dentro maldecía a más no poder. Aquello le había jodido en grande. ¡Claro que deseaba ser el padre!-… pues te aseguro que soy más hombre que ese imbécil con el que te casaste, sería lo mejor que le podría pasar a ese niño

-O niña-completó Arthur aun con el anhelo de tener una hija-… como quiera que sean las cosas… gracias, Ian

Escocia parecía querer contestarle, mas no hallaba las palabras correctas, terminando por rendirse con un "no importa".

A los pocos minutos Arthur se levantó lentamente, y acomodó todas las piezas del juego de té, además de los platos sucios del desayuno, en una charola.

-Déjame llevar eso-Ian se puso de pie velozmente, casi quitando las cosas de las manos de Arthur

En otro momento, Inglaterra le habría hecho burla por aquel detalle amable, pero no venía al caso. Sabía lo mucho que Escocia se debía estar esforzando para ser atento con él.

Los dos hermanos se pasaron la mañana hablando de todo un poco, y ocasionalmente Ian aclaraba sus dudas del embarazo de Arthur con preguntas aleatorias entre la plática.

-He pensado en llamarla Blair si es niña-Inglaterra estaba bordando mientras continuaba charlando con el mayor de los Kirkland

-No dudes que le echaré en cara a tu maridito que es un nombre escoces-Ian reía ideando las mil maneras de molestar a su cuñado americano

Arthur suspiró resignado-sólo espero que Blair no sea testigo del día que finalmente ustedes se partan la cara a golpes

-Pues una más que te haga de las suyas y juro que ahora sí sabrá lo que es un buen puñetazo escoces en la mandíbula, o quizá en la nariz, aun no me decido-el inglés le miró de cierta forma que le molestaba, era como si defendiera a Estados Unidos sin palabras, y eso le repateaba-ya… prometo dejarlo vivir

Al final, lo que pretendía ser una visita rápida, había terminado en permanecer todo el día con Inglaterra, incluso después de que Richard regresara de la oficina. Usualmente era Gales el encargado de hacer las comidas, dejando preparadas las cosas para que Arthur no tuviera que molestarse en ello. Pero había sido un cambio agradable que Escocia cocinara la comida y la cena.

-Creo que te vendría bien quedarte a cuidar de Arthur unos días- había finalmente sacado Ian mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en la cocina, haciéndole compañía a Gales que lavaba los platos de la cena

-¿Te cuesta tanto trabajo decir que te preocupas por él?-cuando Richard hablaba, tenías que conocerlo bien para entender sus expresiones, porque él era seco para todo, hasta cuando se enfadaba, casi como Suecia, sólo que Gales no daba tanto miedo

-Maldición, Richard… ¿qué carajos quieres escuchar? ¿Qué me preocupa? ¡Claro que me preocupa, bloody hell!-luego volvió a bajar la voz-… siempre me he preocupado por él

Gales sonrió comprensivo-lo que deberías decir es que no aceptaste el cargo de representante del Reino Unido sólo para llevarle la contra a Estados Unidos

-… Mierda-Ian soltó una gran bocanada de humo sólo para terminar admitiendo que el galés decía la verdad-de acuerdo, quiero el cargo, pero también quiero que te quedes con Arthur

-De todas formas iba a venir Conor a cuidar de Arthur ahora que está por dar a luz

-¿Es broma? A ese tonto no le confíes esa clase de cosas-no era que Ian no confiara en Irlanda del norte, era más de saber cómo era el joven pecoso- si le vinieran las contracciones a Arthur, Conor terminaría en el piso desmayado… ese no sirve en momentos de presión

-Y tú terminarías estampado en un poste o atropellando a alguien-Richard ya había terminado de acomodar los platos, y su último movimiento fue quitarle el cigarrillo a Escocia, apagándolo en el fregadero y arrojándolo al triturador

-Ya te quiero ver a ti en ese momento

Como no queriendo la cosa, Escocia terminó quedándose a dormir. Al día siguiente, antes de que Richard se fuera, Ian les comunicó a sus hermanos que asumiría el cargo de representante, sólo tenía que ir a su casa por algunas cosas y regresaría en un par de días, listo para llevar la responsabilidad del todo el Reino Unido.

* * *

><p>-Señor, nos reportan que Rusia ha vuelto a mandar un comunicado señalando cada punto de su pliego petitorio-hablaba un hombre alto, de piel oscura y aspecto rígido, sin duda tenía el aspecto de un alto mando militar<p>

-Ese maldito-Alfred estaba harto, así de simple. Ya estaba cansado de ese juego de mensajes que tenía con Iván, básicamente porque los dos estaban haciéndose los estúpidos, el ruso sabía que el de gafas se negaría, y el americano sabía que el de ojos lilas mandaría más peticiones; no tenía caso seguir con eso-quiero exigirle una reunión

-Pero, señor… -el hombre sabía que nada bueno iba a salir de ese encuentro, pero por otra parte era lo mejor, así terminarían con esa tención desgastante

-Traten de contactar con el gobierno ruso, propongan una reunión, asegúrenles que conservo mi postura pero que estoy dispuesto a razonar con ellos- el militar le hizo un saludo con respeto antes de salir a cumplir con sus ordenes

-Estúpido Iván… ¿por qué justo ahora?-Alfred se había levantado de su silla tras el escritorio de aquella oficina en Washington

Alfred de alguna manera lo sabía, el que Rusia comenzara con ese nuevo afán de imponer el comunismo y alcanzar la supremacía mundial, no era otra cosa que fastidiarle la vida. Rusia sabía muy bien, como todos, que Arthur esperaba un bebé del americano, y por ello el de gafas estaba seguro que este lio que se había inventado de la noche a la mañana no tenía otro propósito más que el de tenerle lejos de Inglaterra.

No tenía caso que él se fuera a estar al lado de Arthur, porque de cualquier manera el problema le seguiría, y no quería que Inglaterra pasara por tensión innecesaria. El deseo más grande de Alfred en ese momento era estar con su esposo, disfrutar de toda la experiencia de ver desarrollarse a su hijo con el paso de los meses.

Como tantas veces ya, el de ojos azules sacó su celular y mandó un mensaje de texto muy simple, ahora sólo había escrito "I love you Iggy", para unos segundos después recibir como respuesta un igualmente corto "I love you too". Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para soportar esa pesadez de estar lejos. Lo malo es que inmediatamente después de eso, volvieron a tocar a su puerta. Era momento de volver al trabajo.

* * *

><p>Con forme pasaban los días la molestia en Alfred aumentaba, seguro de que si veía la sonrisa en el rostro de Iván iba irremediablemente a intentar borrársela a golpes. Además, estaba especialmente enfadado por haber recibido un mensaje de Arthur, que usualmente le ponen de buenas, pero esta vez no, porque le avisaba que Ian tomaría el papel del representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña y Norte de Irlanda en un par de días, además de que Richard se quedaría con él, y posiblemente luego llegaría Conor. Igual y podía soportar la idea de que Arthur este con Gales e Irlanda del Norte, pero no le agradaba nada saber que Ian estaría en la misma casa. Quizá suene como un imbécil, pero sentía que Escocia era un rival, uno que esperaba cualquier oportunidad para quedarse con Inglaterra. Y si esa no era suficiente razón para no dejarles solos, también le guardaba un odio profundo por todas esas veces que Arthur intentaba integrar una familia con ellos y él, ese pelirrojo mal nacido, era el que siempre echaba a perder sus planes; y eso sin contar como había sido con Arthur cuando eran niños.<p>

En eso estaba pensando el americano, sobándose el puente de la nariz, cuando le llamaron por teléfono. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, pareciéndole increíble que no le dejarán ni dormir, ya para eso tenía de sobra con las preocupaciones de no estar con Arthur que le causaban insomnio. Pero bueno, tenía que contestar de todas formas.

-Señor, hemos recibido una respuesta del gobierno ruso… ellos están de acuerdo en que usted hable con Braginski, así que proponen una video conferencia de inmediato

-De acuerdo, voy para la base-colgó después de eso. La hora era lo de menos, si ese tipo quería hablar no lo iba desaprovechar.

Pronto Estados Unidos ya caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de la base militar en aquella ciudad. Alfred traía puesto su más reciente uniforme militar, uno azul marino muy elegante, incluso con su respectivo sombrero puesto. Para cuando entró en uno de los salones de conferencias, ya estaban ahí una serie de personajes importantes de su nación, tales como el presidente y los más altos del ejército.

-Listo, podemos comenzar-informó Alfred en su puesto al centro de aquella mesa

En el lugar se tenía un proyector y una computadora, mismos por los que se comunicarían y verían a los rusos en cuestión de minutos. Tan pronto la comunicación fue establecida pudieron verse las caras finalmente. De la misma manera que los americanos, en Rusia se encontraban los jefes de Iván alrededor de este, todos con trajes militares, dejando claro que ahí se decidía la entrega del mundo o la guerra.

Desde un inicio Iván no se mostró muy participativo, se limitaba a dejar hablar a los hombres que le acompañaban, mismos que no daban ningún paso atrás con sus propósitos de conquista mundial, exigiendo la rendición y posible alianza con los Estados Unidos

-… Es así que estamos dispuestos a ofrecerles un lugar dentro de la resucitada Unión Soviética-había concluido un hombre alto como Rusia

El presidente de los Estados Unidos estaba por contestar, pero Alfred le detuvo, pidiendo de forma tajante la palabra-me temo que debemos declinar su oferta, además de negarnos rotundamente a permitir lo que proponen-de la misma manera que Alfred había hecho, Iván hizo una ademan, indicándoles a los otros que él se encargaría en adelante

-Una verdadera lástima, Alfred… pudiste ser parte de mí en todo esto, la única manera de que continuaras en este mundo-Rusia levantó ligeramente su mano derecha una vez más, en esta ocasión señalándoles a sus jefes que salieran de la habitación donde se encontraban-te lo diré una vez más: únete a mí, serás un subordinado valioso

Alfred se puso de pie y miró a cada uno de sus jefes, los cuales entendieron que debían dejarle solo hablando con el ruso. Apenas se fueron, el de gafas dio su respuesta-yo no soy subordinado de nadie… y primero tendrás que pasar sobre de mi para alcanzar tus ambiciones

-¿Estás seguro?-Iván sonreía de esa manera especial-¿Acaso lo que propones es… la guerra?

La media sonrisa de Alfred no se quedaba atrás en el rango de hostilidad-creo que es justo lo que has estado intentando provocar con todo esto

-Oh no, claro que no… a pesar de que amo el campo de batalla tanto como muchos otros, no era mi intención-lo decía todo con una tranquilidad tan natural, que era difícil creer que fuera mentira

-Déjate de estupideces, y dejemos de hacernos los desentendidos… tú quieres la guerra, bien por mí, estoy dispuesto a pelearla hasta el final…

-Alfred… si guerra quieres, claro que la tendrás-es hasta este punto que el ruso se ha puesto de pie-sé muy bien que has estado buscando un motivo para declararme la guerra, y también sé que no encontraste algo de peso para ello

Iván parecía buscar entre sus bolsillos algo- pero no te preocupes, ¿da? Yo siempre pienso en todo… así que seré yo quien dé el primer golpe-dijo revelando un pequeño control remoto, uno con un reluciente botón rojo al centro

-¡Adelante! Atácame de la forma que quieras, puedo vencerte sin importar nada-era el momento de liberar toda esa frustración acumulada en esos meses

-¿Seguro? Porque yo siempre estudio bien a mi enemigo, y sé darle donde más le duela

-Di lo que quieras, después de Pearl Harbor soy capaz de soportar lo que sea y contraatacar el doble o triple de fuerte

-Como quieras… yo traté de razonar contigo, pero fuiste tú quien ha querido las cosas así-dicho eso Iván presionó el botón rojo, y en aquel lugar una cuenta regresiva se escuchaba en los altoparlantes de la base militar rusa

_Lanzamiento de misiles en T menos 30… 29…_

-Sólo una cosa más-dijo Iván dejando el control sobre la mesa

_27… 26…_

-Dilo ahora, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos te cerraré la boca a patadas-Alfred estaba resignado a recibir un gran daño, que sin duda se traduciría en una pérdida de vidas humanas incalculable, pero era un sacrificio necesario a su parecer

_22… 21…_

-Bien, sólo quiero recalcarte que te daré donde más te duela… pero jamás dije que el ataque sería en contra tuya- para Iván, la cara que Alfred puso le satisfizo completamente, sin duda había valido la pena

Las azules pupilas de Alfred se estremecieron como su corazón-no… -deseaba que no fuera lo que creía, todo menos eso

_15… 14…_

-¡Detén el ataque!-gritó Alfred golpeando la mesa frente a él con sus palmas, al tiempo que miraba a los ojos de Iván, dejándole saber que había comprendido lo que estaba por pasar

_13… 12…_

-Es tarde para eso, debiste pensar mejor las cosas ¿da?... espero que esto te sirva de lección para saber tomar mejores decisiones en un futuro

_9… 8…_

-¡Comuníquense con Inglaterra! ¡Envíenles un aviso de ataque ruso inminente!-les ordenó a las personas, que fuera de la sala, permanecían al pendiente del rumbo de la negociación

_6… 5…_

-Espero que disfrutes el funeral de Arthur… ah, y el de tu bebé-Iván no podía estar más contento, claro que también le encantaría ver en vivo cuando Alfred fuera a recoger el cuerpo destrozado del inglés

_3… 2… 1… lanzamiento_

-¡NO!-gritó Alfred al tiempo que Iván daba la espalda dispuesto a salir del salón militar ruso

* * *

><p>Otro día que pintaba normal en Londres, ahora con la acostumbrada neblina disolviéndose poco a poco, dando paso a un nublado día. Recientemente Arthur ya no podía dormir hasta muy tarde, el bebé le despertaba temprano, a veces antes de las seis de la mañana. Por esta razón el desayuno se servía temprano, lo bueno era que Richard no se enfadaba por ello.<p>

-¿Vas a querer algo más?-preguntó Gales terminando su desayuno

-No, con esto basta-Arthur comía algo de porridge(1) tras comer algunas tostadas con mermelada

El galés leía superficialmente el periódico cuando sintió algo, era algo en su interior que le señalaba peligro. Alzó la mirada del papel sólo para ver que Arthur le veía aterrorizado. Inglaterra conocía esa sensación: era la de un ataque acercándose. Richard era capaz de sentirlo por ser el actual representante del Reino Unido, y el de ojos verdes porque de seguro la agresión era en su contra.

-¡Pronto! El botón de la alarma está en mi escritorio-no había tiempo, cada segundo era valioso, así que apenas Arthur dijo eso, Richard salió disparado, tirando la silla donde se encontraba.

Debido a los problemas entre Estados Unidos y Rusia, el Reino Unido había alertado a la población, no de un posible ataque, pero sí de un probable apoyo militar a la nación americana, por aquello de los tratados que los unen.

Gales se arrojó sobre el escritorio del estudio de Arthur, al otro lado de la casa. Desesperado, tentaba con la mano la orilla del mueble, buscando accionar la alarma de bombardeo; así hasta conseguirlo. Pero cuando el sonido de aquella alerta se hizo sonar por todo Londres, unos segundos después calló el primer misil.

Explosiones y gritos se apoderaron del ambiente con rapidez. Gales no supo lo que le había pasado. El de ojos azules ahora estaba tirado en medio del estudio, seguro de que un proyectil había caído no muy lejos, provocando severos daños a la antigua casa.

Una segunda explosión en las inmediaciones terminó por echar abajo parte del inmueble. Como pudo, Richard se puso en pie, podía sentir las heridas y el dolor causado a Inglaterra, por ser el representante y cargar con ello, pero también estaba lastimado por las explosiones cercanas.

Gales se fue abriendo paso por los escombros y muebles tirados. Sentía los huesos del pecho hechos polvo, pero más que eso la angustia le invadía por no saber qué había pasado con Arthur. Con forme avanzaba iba llamando a su hermano menor, buscando una respuesta, la que fuera.

-¡Arthur!-gritó una vez más al haber logrado llegar a la sala y no encontrarlo en lo que quedaba del lugar. Entonces buscó frenético alrededor, hasta que escuchó algo que le hizo regresar hasta la habitación de al lado-… Arthur-apenas pudo pronunciarlo ante lo que veía

-R-Richard… ayúdame-el de ojos verdes estaba en el piso, recargado en una pared apenas en pie y aun costado de una vitrina que se había caído rompiéndose junto a todo su contenido. Lo que había perturbado al inexpresivo galés era el aspecto de su hermano, con sangre escurriendo desde su cabeza, empapando sus cabellos en torno a su cien izquierda, además de tener severas heridas en todo su cuerpo, pero sobretodo, el aterrador charco de sangre bajo sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas-tienes que… salvar a mi bebé

El británico mayor se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Inglaterra. No sabía qué hacer. Todo era desalentador, no podía pensar-…

-Saca a mi bebé-pidió Arthur una vez más, pero ahora le extendía un cuchillo que lograra tomar de la mesa antes de terminar ahí-¡ahhh!-dejó caer el utensilio para sostener su vientre-¡sálvalo, Richard!

-… No puedo, si lo intento tú…

-¡Yo no importo! ¡Sólo sálvalo!-ordenó en medio de aquel dolor punzante

Richard, aun con la mente nublada, tomó el cuchillo que antes el inglés le ofreciera. Él nunca antes había hecho algo así, pero estaba seguro que hiciera lo que hiciera, Arthur no sobreviviría, y posiblemente el bebé tampoco.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! Sufrí mucho el día de ayer, porque este capítulo era por el cumpleaños de **PolidL-Chan **y el login de no me permitía iniciar sesión para subirlo ;u;

En fin… feliz cumpleaños PolidL-Chan, espero te gustara el capítulo

Ya en cuestiones del fic, como verán ahora sí voy con todo, no me ando tentando el corazón, pero ya les dije, les pido de la manera más atenta, que antes de mandarme al diablo por matar a Arthur, sigan leyendo el fic, de verdad que el final será satisfactorio.

(1)"Granos de avena u otros cereales o legumbres en agua, leche o una mezcla de ambas. Suelen servirse calientes en un cuenco o plato." Y si no le entendieron a Wikipedia su explicación, es una papilla de avena o cereales, punto.

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Declaración de estado de guerra_

Un momento caótico le espera a Alfred, parece no haber manera de establecer comunicación con Inglaterra. Por otra parte, Ian es el primero en llegar a Londres, sólo para encontrar a Gales en un estado catatónico, y a Inglaterra en la morgue.

Dejen reviews por fa! :D


	3. Declaración de estado de guerra

**Advertencia!: **USUK, angst, contenido muy crudo, muerte de un personaje (ya saben quien)

**You'll stay in my heart**

**Cap.3**: Declaración de estado de guerra

Escocia se encontraba conduciendo de camino a Londres, en su mente sólo se repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez, incluso distrayéndole del camino. Estar con Arthur era un arma de dos filos, porque si bien no tenía problemas para fingir que nada pasaba, eso no significaba que no le perturbara el tenerlo cerca, y por el otro lado deseaba estar ahí, sin importar qué, Ian quería estar con Arthur. Y la pregunta regresó a su mente: ¿podría Arthur amarlo? Vaya idiotez, si pudiera o quisiera amarlo no estaría esperando un bebé del tonto de Estados Unidos.

Y era cuando sus pensamientos lo conducían a idear la forma de usar la repentina ausencia de Alfred para tomar su lugar. Sí, tenía todo calculado, los Kirkland siempre han sido los mejores para idear estrategias eficaces, creativas e infalibles. La pregunta volvió a formularse, e Ian sonrió, repasando la manera en que se ganaría su confianza haciéndose cargo de todo el Reino Unido, el siguiente paso sería ganarse al bebé, que en verdad lo viera como un padre, y con eso tendría a Inglaterra en la bolsa.

La música siempre había sido fiel compañera de cada uno de los Kirkland, así que no era nada raro que Ian condujera su auto escuchando una de las estaciones de radio más sonadas en toda la isla de Gran Bretaña. El sonido de las guitarras predominaba, cuando la transmisión había sido interrumpida

_-Atención, esta es una transmisión de emergencia, se les pide guardar la calma…-_Ian miró el radio del vehículo con sorpresa-_…se informa que hoy, a las 7:22 tiempo de Londres, nuestra capital ha sido blanco de ataques_

Para esa parte de la transmisión Escocia ya había detenido el auto, esperando que todo aquello fuera un error-_La información que llega a cuenta gotas a nuestras oficinas, indica que alrededor de cincuenta misiles, provenientes de una base militar rusa al sur de ese país, han alcanzado la ciudad de Londres, dejando cientos de pérdidas humanas y una destrucción incalculable. Nuestro corresponsal en la zona más afectada…_

Escocia ya no escuchaba, desde la parte del ataque, de la cantidad de muertos, sabía que todo eso se podía traducir como que sus hermanos estaban heridos y le necesitaban. La transmisión de emergencia continuaba acompañándole mientras, a todo lo que daba el acelerador, Ian conducía, procurando no pensar en el inmenso odio, que ahora crecía más, por ese yankee, porque si decían que el ataque era ruso sólo podía pensar en que Alfred lo había provocado.

Pronto llegó a la afueras de la ciudad. La British Army ya tenía puestos de ayuda en las calles cubiertas de escombros y cenizas. De la misma forma, bomberos y policía local se encargaban de rescates. El británico se aproximó a uno de los retenes militares, les hiso saber quién era y de inmediato pidió información concreta de Inglaterra y Gales.

-¡Señor!-llegó un soldado de bajo rango- me informan que ambos han sido trasladados al Royal London Hospital

El pelirrojo no se dio el tiempo para agradecer dicha información, corrió a buscar un vehículo del ejercito, uno que pudiera transitar mejor entre las calles destruidas de Londres. Condujo sin importarle su seguridad y mucho menos la de las personas que pudiera arrollar en el trayecto. Cuando por fin llegó, Ian dejó muy mal estacionado el jeep y bajó a paso rápido con una expresión de póker en su rostro.

-¿Dónde están Arthur y Richard Kirkland?-era más una exigencia por información que la pregunta de un familiar preocupado. La enfermera, que claramente aun estaba asimilando todo el infierno que en la ciudad se vivía, balbuceó algo similar a no tener idea de lo que ese tipo pelirrojo hablaba-con un demonio ¡Tienes que saber! ¡Es de tu nación de quien estamos hablando!

La chica gritó que era un cretino y luego le sugirió hablara con la jefa de enfermeras, misma que se encontraba intentando coordinar a todas ellas. Nuevamente Ian no dijo nada amable y se encaminó a donde una mujer robusta hacía su mejor esfuerzo al detener la hemorragia de un herido al tiempo que sermoneaba a unas cuantas enfermeras.

-¡Ya les dije que se apresuren a ubicar a los heridos graves!-decía con una voz áspera y severa, lo suficiente para que Ian pensara en tratarla de forma distinta

-¿Podría decirme dónde encuentro a los Kirkland?-la mujer le miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió amargamente

-Eres su hermano, ¿no?... –la mujer tenía cara de saber con quién trataba- no sé muy bien qué les pasó, pero están en el mismo piso aislado con la Reina

Ian no se mostró sorprendido al saber que su majestad estaba también recibiendo atención médica. La enfermera le indicó la manera de llegar a ese lugar, y esta vez Ian dio un forzado gracias antes de salir corriendo.

La presencia de guardias reales le indicaba que había dado con aquella sección. Apenas se identificó, pasó de largo, sin preguntar nada, y entró a la primera de las tres habitaciones custodiadas.

-Isabel…-dijo un poco decepcionado de que no fuera uno de sus hermanos

-Ian, ven aquí-le llamó cariñosamente, y Escocia no necesitaba más para saber que algo muy malo había pasado- ¿acabas de llegar?

-Sí… ¿Cómo están Arthur y Richard?-tomó la mano que la mujer le ofrecía, envolviéndola entre sus propias manos. Con ella no podía usar mascara alguna que tuviera efecto, así que dejó ver en su semblante la preocupación y tristeza de suponer a sus hermanos mal heridos.

-Cariño, tienes que prometerme que te comportarás…-la reina miró a la nación fruncir el ceño y agachar la mirada-Londres sufrió mucho daño, era muy difícil que Arthur…

-Él está muerto… ¿verdad?-casi podía sentirlo en su pecho, claro que eso no quería decir que en el fondo quisiera guardar la esperanza de que se hubiera equivocado y su hermano menor estuviera con vida

-Sí, Ian… Arthur no sobrevivió, pero antes de que enloquezcas, deberías ir a ver a Richard

-… ¿Cómo está él?-como siempre, su reina tenía razón, ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse por la muerte de Inglaterra, ahora el que importaba era el otro rubio. La mujer le contó que el estado de su hermano era grave, había sufrido serías heridas a causa de su puesto de representante del Reino Unido, además de las propias de haber estado en el siniestro ataque.

Ian se disculpó por no preguntarle primero a la Reina por su estado, ella dijo que no importaba, que lo entendía, además, ella estaba muy bien, no era nada de lo que no se recuperaría en unos cuantos días. Luego de eso, Ian abrazó a la mujer, buscando algo de fuerza ante lo acontecido.

-Anda, ve con Richard… y luego puedes ir a ver a Arthur

-Sí…-Escocia salió sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. Dio unos cuantos pasos en el corredor, suficientes para luego entrar a la siguiente habitación.

Ahí estaba Gales, con vendas por todo el cuerpo, y la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo-perdóname…-susurró el rubio

-¿Richard?-dijo Ian intentando que su hermano le aclarara de qué hablaba

-Debí cuidar de Arthur… y en vez de eso-ahora los ojos azules de Gales le miraban directamente, llenos de lágrimas y claramente hinchados por el mismo llanto- en vez de eso… yo

-No fue tu culpa, Richard-el mayor se acercó al otro, permaneciendo de pie junto a la camilla

-¡Sí lo fue!-alzó tanto la voz que Escocia se sorprendió, él nunca actuaba así, ni cuando se enfadaba demasiado-¡Era mi responsabilidad cuidarlo!... y también-desvió abruptamente la mirada- yo lo maté

-¿Qué dices?-Ian sabía que aquello debía ser un error, y necesitaba escuchar que así lo era, por lo cual le desesperó en sobremanera el que Richard no le contestara rápido-¡dime qué pasó!

Ahora el menor podía sentir el fuerte apretón de las manos de Ian en sus brazos-Arthur me dijo que usara el cuchillo… le hice caso, él sólo quería que salvara a la bebé, y ni eso pude hacer-apenas escuchó eso, Ian entendió todo y le soltó

-…Richard-se abrazaron como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían, eran la clase de familia que no acostumbraba esas muestras de afecto, a menos claro que la situación así lo ameritara

-Yo le llamé, le seguí llamando y él ya no contestó… la bebé tampoco lloró

-Era una niña…-musitó Ian en un intento de asimilar lo que Gales le decía

-Toda esa sangre… yo hice que él se desangrara ¡Yo lo maté! ¡Lo maté!-Gales comenzó a gritar, tan descontrolado y fuera de sí, que un par de enfermeros tuvieron que intervenir administrándole un sedante que pronto lo dejó inconsciente.

Sin quedarle muchas opciones, Ian salió del cuarto y miró la siguiente puerta. Él mismo no sabía que pasaría cuando viera con sus propios ojos a Inglaterra. No había ni dado un solo paso cuando un hombre le trajo a la realidad.

-Disculpe… sé que quizá no sea el momento, pero su Majestad me ha pedido cremar los cuerpos, claro que, primero necesito su autorización- era un empleado del hospital, posiblemente el hombre encargado de dicha actividad

-… Claro, estoy de acuerdo-el hombre frente a él se mostró temeroso, y no era para menos, porque la cara que Ian puso al pensar en Alfred, era digna de aterrorizar a cualquiera-apenas salga de la habitación quiero acompañarlo al crematorio

-Como diga, Señor

El encargado permaneció ahí parado como se le pidió. Por su parte, Escocia, se armó de valor y entró. El lugar estaba hundido en un silencio tal, que casi sentía deseos de gritar sólo para quebrantar aquella carencia de sonido. Además de eso, había una delicada oscuridad predominante, acompañando a esas dos solitarias camillas.

Fue entonces que Ian aceptó una cosa: tenía miedo. Jamás le había temido al dolor o a un enemigo, eso nunca, primero muerto, y cabe mencionar que tampoco le temía a la muerte, pero sí tenía miedo de no poder cuidar a sus hermanos, y más de perder a uno de ellos.

Con eso en mente, se aproximó a la camilla con el cuerpo más grande cubierto por una manta blanca- Arthur…-dijo en un susurro, sabiendo que al retirar la tela y ver el cuerpo de Inglaterra, ya no habría marcha atrás. Con las dos manos fue descubriendo el cuerpo, así hasta el pecho, no necesitaba ver más, sólo el pálido rostro del que fuera su hermano más pequeño por cientos de años-… Arty…-se podía ver que habían limpiado y suturado sus heridas, pero aun así era visible todo el daño sufrido-debí estar contigo…

No lloraría, no porque no le doliera la muerte de Arthur, era sólo que Ian Kirkland no lloraba-No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de todo… yo te vengaré hermanito, así que espero entiendas que no dejaré que ese maldito yankee te vea, él no lo merece, que se lleve a la tumba toda esa culpa por haber provocado tu muerte

Movió los rebeldes cabellos rubios del difunto Kirkland, tan sólo para volver a cubrirle con la manta-así que… esta es tu pequeña, ¿no?-ahora vería a la bebé que no tuvo oportunidad de vivir. Quizá era cosa de Escocia, pero él juraría que la niña era muy parecida a su hermano. No se tomó demasiados minutos en contemplarla, le dijo algunas cosas lindas, como si ella pudiera escucharle; se despidió con un beso en su frente, para terminar dejándola cubierta como la encontró.

-Vamos, quiero que sean cremados cuanto antes-al salir, Ian habló serio como siempre-ah, y una cosa más… quiero que las cenizas sean depositadas en una urna que diga "Arthur Kirkland y Blair Kirkland"

* * *

><p>Dos asistentes llevaban las camillas con los cuerpos, y justo detrás, Escocia caminaba junto al hombre encargado de la cremación, misma que se haría en los hornos especiales de Golders Green Crematorium, ya que la estructura no estaba comprometida por el ataque que Londres sufrió. El traslado tomaría unos veinte minutos, incluso ya se había trazado una ruta considerando las calles bloqueadas.<p>

-¡Espera!-Ian se detuvo y miró por sobre su hombro

-Ah, eres tú…-dijo el pelirrojo al ver quien le hablaba, ese no era otro que Francia, con una expresión de susto en su rostro descompuesto por la tragedia que había atacado a su vecino.

-Ian… -se acercó corriendo, estaba muy fuera de sí-dime ¿y Arthur?

-Murió… -dijo en el mismo tono frio de antes-estaba por ir a cremarlo…

Francia, a pesar de todo lo vivido en su existencia, no pudo contener el asombro acompañado de genuino dolor- …oh Dios… no, esto es una maldita pesadilla-el de ojos azules sentía fallar sus piernas al tiempo que dejaba escapar su llanto-maldición…

-Mira… no eres del todo de mi agrado, pero… creo que Arthur apreciaba tu amistad, así que creo que deberías de estar presente durante la cremación-Escocia verdaderamente lo decía por Inglaterra, porque sabía que al menos eso le debía, que uno de sus amigos estuviera con él.

-Iré…-dijo aun alterado el francés, sin deseos de preguntar nada sobre el bebé que su amigo esperaba y que era claro que también había fallecido.

Durante todo el camino el mayor de los Kirkland miraba por la ventana, guardando detalle de toda esa destrucción. Francis en cambio, no quería ver, no más, ya habían sufrido decenas de cosas terribles como para ahora tener que pasar por una cosa así. Lo cierto es que sólo le traía viejos recuerdos de campos llenos de guerreros muertos, con el hedor de la sangre y putrefacción en el aire, y sólo ellos dos de pie como siempre, sólo él frente de Arthur dispuestos a matarse.

-No le avisarás a Alfred… ¿verdad?-Francis le miró de soslayo, conocía la respuesta pero aun así quería cerciorarse

Escocia soltó una pequeña carcajada- ¿En serio piensas que le avisaría a ese bastardo?... por mí que se pudra en el infierno de la culpa, ese maldito asesino

Francis abrió la boca una vez más, muy dispuesto a discutir eso, a decirle al hermano de Arthur que no tenía derecho a negarle eso al americano, al fin y al cabo era su esposo. Mas ya no dijo nada, no tenía caso, fuera de la coraza de "tipo malo" de Ian, era obvio que estaba sufriendo mucho más que el francés.

Sin mayores contratiempos llegaron al crematorio. Las dos naciones tomaron asiento en una sala de espera para familiares, y ninguno pronunció palabra en el lapso de poco más de dos horas en que duró el proceso.

Francia estaba realmente preocupado, no era tonto ni mucho menos, sabía que Ian no dejaría las cosas así, el siguiente paso para él era declararle la guerra a Rusia, y el propio Francis pediría lo mismo, porque conociendo a Escocia, o están con él o en su contra, y definitivamente ser su aliado era la mejor opción. Pensó en unirse a Estados Unidos, que también estaba en contra de Iván, pero sería complicado teniendo a los Kirkland repudiándolo tanto o más que el ruso.

-¿Cuándo declararás la guerra?-la pregunta del francés salió casi por sí sola

-Mañana por lo mucho… ¿Te aliarás con nosotros?-Ian suponía bien al creer que Francis ya esperaba esa cuestión

-…Claro

Fue cuando el encargado regresó con una pequeña urna de mármol blanco bien pulido, al frente tenía una placa recién grabada con los nombres que previamente Ian pidiera

* * *

><p>Sentía una pesadez en el cuerpo que jamás había experimentado, era como sentirse atrapado dentro de sí, queriendo explotar, o eso pensaba Alfred mientras estaba en el avión. Su jefe no le había permitido ir él solo en una aeronave, así que ahora mismo dependía del piloto para por fin llegar a Londres.<p>

Alfred quería pensar lo mejor, algo como que Arthur estaría muy enfadado cuando llegara, que le regañaría o algo por el estilo. Luego de eso su mente pasaba a una posibilidad un poco más pesimista, una donde quizá Inglaterra había perdido al bebé, cosa por la cual aceptaría toda la culpa, y además entendería si el de ojos verdes no quisiera volver a intentar tener un hijo con él. He incluso después de esa idea, quedaba el peor escenario, ese que no quería visualizar en lo absoluto, donde los habría perdido.

-Sr. Jones, ya estamos por aterrizar-informó el piloto

El que les concedieran permiso para aterrizar le parecía un buen augurio, si algo realmente malo le hubiera pasado a su Iggy, sus hermanos no le permitirían pisar territorio del Reino Unido. Pronto tocaron pista, habían tenido que aterrizar en la zona militar de la British Army, era de esperarse, de seguro el aeropuerto internacional estaba afectado por el bombardeo.

-¡Llévenme con Arthur Kirkland de inmediato!-ordenó a los soldados que le recibieron. La pequeña escolta condujo al americano hasta un jeep, y a pesar de que Alfred les pregunto un centenar de cosas ninguno contestó, sólo dijeron que tenían estrictas órdenes de llevarle al Royal London Hospital y no decirle nada más.

La ansiedad era mucha para soportarla, no sabía nada, sólo veía los daños en las calles, la impotencia de la gente y los soldados, cosa que sólo le hacía sentir más grande el nudo en la boca del estómago. Su respiración era agitada sin razón, su corazón se estremecía a cada segundo, y una delicada capa de sudor frio aparecía cada vez que la limpiaba de su frente. Estaba con los nervios destrozados.

En cuanto los soldados frenaron frente al inmueble, Estados Unidos bajó corriendo, empujando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino.

-¡Pronto! Necesito saber dónde está, Arthur Kirkland-pregunto angustioso a una mujer en el centro de información repleto de heridos de menor gravedad y de personas buscando a sus familiares en listas de muertos e internados.

-debe ser Mr. Jones…-era la jefa de enfermeras-me dijeron que vendría…-la mujer le miraba de la misma manera que los soldados, con un profundo rencor, pero aun así le indicó como llegar al pabellón donde las naciones se encontraban.

Conforme avanzaba vio muchas cosas horrendas, pacientes en el pasillo, ni siquiera en camillas, muchos de ellos en mantas sobre el suelo y otros más incluso de pie, esperando un poco de atención que salvara sus vidas. La nación americana no quiso prestarles mucha atención, ya bastante tenía con sus propias recriminaciones como para cargar con esas miradas sin esperanza. Alfred agradeció profundamente el que llegara al pasillo cerrado para la reina y los Kirkland, siendo Francia lo primero que vio, él estaba caminando a medio pasillo.

-¡Francis!-gritó el americano para dar a notar su presencia antes de llegar corriendo

-… Amèrique-se giró a recibir al recién llegado, dejando ver las marcas de las lágrimas secas en su rostro

-Por lo que más quieras, dime cómo está-Alfred estaba pálido y su voz quebrada

-Yo… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero…-el francés estaba a punto de llorar una vez más-tienes que ser fuerte, Al… Arthur murió-fue Francia quien no soportó más la mirada del otro rubio, así que se arrojó a estrecharlo entre sus brazos, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente

-¿…Y el bebé?-logró decir en un hilo de voz

-no sobrevivió…-fue devastador, al grado de soltar su cuerpo, mismo que el europeo era incapaz de sostener en pie, dejándole caer de rodillas.

-Están muertos…-musito en medio de su estupefacción, casi sin darse cuenta ya derramaba gruesas lágrimas-están muertos…

-Al… levántate…-le pidió Francis al calmarse un poco, y para su sorpresa el de gafas le obedeció de inmediato

-Quiero verlos… quiero ver los cuerpos-su voz era monótona y su mirada ausente

-Eso no será posible… ya los cremaron-dijo acongojado el otro rubio

-¡Maldito asesino!-lo que de alguna manera Francia temía pasó, en ese momento apareció Ian y su furia al fin se hizo notar- ¡Justo a ti quería verte, bastardo!-el escoces llegó con el impulso suficiente para derribar a Estados Unidos y ya teniéndolo bajo suyo, comenzó con los puñetazos.

-¿Esto querías? ¡Pues felicidades, ahora mi hermano está muerto!-las gafas de Alfred volaron desde el primer golpe, y Francis intentaba quitarle al británico de encima sin mucho éxito, y es que el propio americano no hacía nada por defenderse - ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!

Con todas sus fuerzas, Francis consiguió quitar al pelirrojo de Alfred-cálmate por favor…

-¿Qué me calme…? Por culpa de este… de este infeliz, mi hermanito está muerto-la expresión furibunda de Escocia se transformó abruptamente, pasando a un rostro afligido por completo, casi en el llanto-¡TE ODIO! ¡Y maldigo el momento en que te cruzaste con Arthur!- apenas le gritó eso al de ojos azules que permanecía tendido en el piso, Escocia se fue aun diciendo vituperios, para terminar golpeando la pared donde el pasillo daba vuelta.

-…-el de cabellos más largos quedó paralizado un momento, con la vista clava en dirección al pasillo por donde el de ojos verdes se había esfumado-… d-déjame ayudarte

Alfred se había quedado petrificado, con el rostro lleno de sangre que emanaba de su nariz rota, además de un ojo morado y un tremendo dolor en la quijada. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que Estados Unidos no había movido un solo dedo para protegerse a causa de creerse merecedor de aquella golpiza.

-… Iré por una enfermera para que te curen-el europeo estaba por irse cuando escucho lo único que dijo Alfred al respecto:

-Me lo merecía…

* * *

><p>Toda la madrugada fue más de lo mismo, heridos por doquier, y fuerzas armadas movilizando la ayuda que otras naciones mandaron. En un primer momento Escocia se reusó a recibir cualquier apoyo de Estados Unidos, pero la Reina Isabel de inmediato dio la orden contraria, para después pedir hablar con Ian a solas, charla que duró al menos dos horas, y después de las cuales pidió ver a Alfred.<p>

-… pasa, querido-la mujer no pudo evitar pensar en que ese muchacho lucía como un despojo-no debiste dejar que el bruto de Ian te hiciera esto, no es correcto

-Su majestad… yo…-pero ya era inútil para él articular palabra, le dolía mucho pensar en lo que había pasado apenas la mañana del día anterior.

-Tranquilo, sé que has cometido errores… pero eso no te convierte en culpable-le abrazó lo mejor que pudo, para luego acomodar sus cabellos lejos de su rostro-sé que duele, créeme, yo también lo perdí… no sólo era mi nación, también era mi mejor amigo y parte de mi familia

-No pude despedirme de él…-se quejó abiertamente el de ojos azules

-Lamento eso… puede que no sirva de nada, pero haremos un funeral simbólico en unos días, y quiero que estés ahí para que te desahogues-Isabel deseaba borrar todo el sufrimiento de sus queridos Kirkland y de ese joven que ya había tomado un lugar especial en su corazón

-Quisiera que todo esto fuera una pesadilla, para sí poder despertar y que nada hubiera pasado…

-Lamento decirte que eso no pasará, y más importante que negar esto… necesitamos ponernos a trabajar-Isabel era una mujer, y una de buenos sentimientos, pero más importante que eso, era la Reina, y tenía que tomar acciones ante la agresión rusa-querido, ya hablé con Ian, esperaremos tu declaración de estado de guerra para hacer la nuestra y formar alianzas

-Sí, ya platique también con Francis, me dijo que estaría con ustedes-era momento de cortar con el drama, una cosa era su vida personal que ahora mismo era un infierno y otra distinta era su deber de nación-… había pensado en llamar a otros, saber con quién podemos contar y también saber exactamente a quién nos enfrentamos, porque ese miserable de Iván no estará solo

* * *

><p>A veinticuatro horas del ataque, Londres lucía como una de tantas zonas de guerra. La información distribuida por las señales de radio de emergencia daban cifras alarmantes de muertos y pérdidas. Se había descartado la posibilidad de otro ataque, y con ello se había dado a conocer el deceso de Arthur Kirkland, también conocido como la representación de Inglaterra, cosa que todos y cada uno de sus ciudadanos lamentaba desde el fondo de su corazón.<p>

El tiempo era valioso, por lo mismo, Alfred había pasado de la depresión al deseo de venganza, y no descansaría hasta tener a Rusia masacrado a sus pies. Con esa idea en mente comenzó a reclutar aliados. Primero llamó a quien estaba seguro no se reusarían en apoyarle, como Ludwig y Gilbert, mismos que estaban al tanto y gustosos dijeron estar a la espera de entrar en acción. Lamentablemente Kiku se reusó, dijo que permanecería neutral, que sentía mucho la muerte de Arthur pero él sabía que China estaba en el bando de Iván y no quería volver a levantar su espada en contra de su hermano mayor.

Francia hizo lo propio llamando a España, Austria y a Hungría, pero sólo los dos últimos se les unieron abiertamente, porque Antonio dijo querer ante todo proteger a los italianos, y para ello permanecería en neutralidad a menos de que agredieran a Feliciano o a Lovino, ya se había puesto de acuerdo con Alemania al respecto.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?-Alfred se vio sorprendido por su hermano Canadá, el cual apenas había llegado junto a la ayuda dada por su país

-No soportaría perder a más de mi familia…-Matthew le consoló con un tierno abrazo, además de estar contento de que su hermano no se olvidara de él como en muchas otras ocasiones

-Estaré neutral, te daré materia prima si la necesitas-le afirmo el canadiense-prométeme que te cuidaras, tú y Francia

-Haré lo que pueda… pero realizaré cualquier sacrificio que haga falta con tal de mandar a Iván directo al infierno-eran palabras dichas con todo su odio

* * *

><p>La nevada había cesado, dándoles un descanso a todos esos soldados que marchaban en la base militar, y facilitando la movilización de los tanques de guerra. Natalia caminaba presurosa por los pasillos de la base, la bielorrusa ya vestía un traje militar con la insignia de la unión soviética.<p>

-Hermano, ya tengo los informes de los arsenales-dijo inexpresiva tras entrar a una sala de reuniones, sólo para entregar un sobre con documentos y quedarse con el ruso

-Perfecto, hermanita… ahora siéntate a ver parte del espectáculo-le invitó Iván al tiempo que encendía el televisor que estaba sobre la mesa.

-…_Como ya hemos estado informando en esta transmisión especial, tras el ataque a Londres el día de ayer, a las 7:22 am, ahora nos encontramos en una conferencia de prensa en el hangar principal de la Royal Air Force-_una reportera narraba justo antes de que comenzará todo-_ahora los dejo con el comunicado del primer ministro y las demás personalidades_

_-Ayer, fue un día negro para todo el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, lamentamos profundamente el deceso de nuestra nación, Inglaterra, conocida por muchos como Arthur Kirkland… Es indignante la forma en que fuimos atacados, y lo primordial para nosotros es garantizar la seguridad del resto del pueblo británico, es así que, es mi deber confirmar por escrito lo que ya se plantea… el estado de guerra ha sido firmado-_fue en ese momento, en frente de todos esas cámaras, que David Cameron firmó el documento nombrado

Iván sonreía, y más porque en la misma mesa donde se realizaba la conferencia, estaba Alfred, vistiendo su uniforme de luto.

-_Sedo la palabra al actual representante del Reino Unido, a Escocia, Ian Kirkland…_

_-En este ataque a traición perdimos a una nación, además de cientos de compatriotas… es mi deber informarles, que en esta guerra, los soldados de la British Army de origen inglés no participaran activamente en campo de batalla, así mismo no será reclutado ningún inglés más, ya bastante tiene que hacer reconstruyendo Londres_

Ian continuó dando detalles de su postura inicial ente la guerra mundial que se avecinaba, así, hasta que dio palabra al embajador de los Estados Unidos, y él, en contacto con la Casa Blanca, también declaro el estado de guerra de la nación americana, y por lo mismo dejo hablar a Alfred.

-_Se ha dicho mucho sobre la tragedia sufrida aquí en Londres, y yo, Alfred F Jones, personalmente he perdido lo más valioso que pude llegar a tener: a mi familia… así que todo el pueblo americano comparte el dolor de los ingleses ante semejante ofensa-_el de gafas hablaba despacio, con la sensación de tener algo atorado en la garganta

-_Para concluir, quiero firmar, además de las actas ya mencionadas, una alianza con el Reino Unido, para de esta forma unirnos contra el enemigo soviético que tenemos en común_

_-_Esto es magnífico…-Iván estaba más que feliz, el tonto americano estaba haciendo justo lo que él había esperado

Pronto surgieron varias réplicas a la conferencia, naciones declaraban su estado en la guerra que se iniciaba y otras daban su pésame por la muerte de Arthur, confirmando su asistencia al funeral que se había anunciado para dentro de tres días.

-Iván, ya tengo todo listo en mi nación, aru-Yao llegaba a la base rusa tras un largo viaje-¿Por qué tenía que venir tan de repente, aru?

-Porque no quiero que ese tipo te haga daño para vengarse, da-claro, Rusia había contemplado todas las posibilidades

-Ah… por lo menos Nihon no se aliará con Alfred-suspiró tranquilo el chino al pensar en su hermano

-Estados Unidos ya tiene suficientes aliados, no necesita más… igual que nosotros-el ruso miró a su alrededor, a sus hermanas, a su querido asiático, y sabía que tenía algunas sorpresas reservadas

Rusia cambiaba los canales del televisor, y en todos se hablaba de la bautizada Tercera Guerra Mundial. Sólo paró en un canal para ver la repetición de cuando Alfred habló ante las cámaras.

-Espero que estés listo para la guerra, porque yo sí…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola de nuevo! Como ya expliqué en el final de "The last Week", ahorita estoy actualizando todos mis fics, mañana espero subir dos oneshots y posiblemente la continuación de "Star".

Oficialmente Arthur está muerto, Ian ahora es el representante del Reino Unido y además de querer hacerle pagar al ruso su ataque, también desea vénganse de Alfred. Y el pobre gringo siente que su mundo ha terminado… pobre sujeto.

Sé que digo esto cada cap, pero es importante que sepan que esto no terminara como Darkfic o algo parecido, no, tendrá un buen final, ya verán, con migo siempre hay sorpresas XD

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Sentimientos enterrados_

Se lleva acabo el funeral de Arthur y la pequeña Blair, Estados Unidos promete ante sus tumbas que dejará su corazón con ellos, para así poder atacar sin piedad. Las fuerzas aliadas vs La unión soviética ¿Quién ganará la primera batalla?

Dejen reviews por fa! :D


End file.
